Past hauntings, mystery neighbors, new cullen
by kathythekiwi
Summary: Edward never came back in New Moon. Bella changed and is the Cullen's new neighbor. She poses as Sky and becomes part of the family. So when will they figure out it's really that loved one so many years ago? READ
1. sky? new neighbor? new cullen?

**A/N: 3rd Fanficton! So proud! ;**

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." Edward said. It took me a few minutes to comprehend.

" You…don't…want me?"

"No."

"Don't. Don't do this."

"Go on with life, it will be like I never existed. Good bye, Bella." **(A/N: this is from new moon pgs. 69-73)**

Bella's POV

_Flashback_

_It was months after Edward left and I went to our meadow to cry._

_Victoria came out of the shadows._

"_Well, well wheres Edmund?"_

"_**Edward **left." I managed to say through my sadness. I needed to stay strong. I can't look weak in front of her. _

"_Well I was going to kill Edward. But you'll have to do."_

"_Just do it, I don't care anymore." I whispered. What's a world without love. I'd rather die._

"_Well now, I can't kill you if you don't scream. I'll just make sure you suffer for eternity."_

"_Wha-" Before I could finish..._

_Victoria just lunged at me and bit down on my neck. My face expressionless as I let the venom go deep through my veins. I had this burning feeling. It was black and that's all I felt. I tried to scream but nothing..._

_3 days later..._

_I saw myself in the meadow. I then realized what had happened. I had this burning sensation in my throat like I was ... thirsty?_

I opened my eyes from that terrible memory. I seem to be immune to human blood. I smell it and it smells good, but I look at the humans and think that if I drink them, that their blood will taste gross. That day was only 60 years ago, but it felt just like yesterday. I'm beginning to discover my other powers too. Apparently I can put up a shield and it blocks ALL things **you know the shield thing so I don't need to explain? good!** and change my looks. It was helpful at times. The only thing was that if I got to emotional I would faint, or have a panic attack.

The plane landed and I got off.

WELCOME TO FORKS WASHINGTON! RANIEST STATE IN THE US!

Charlie passed away years ago, after thinking I committed suicide.

I came to visit his grave after I toured the world.

I met some nice vampires and people on the way, but I never had a real home.

The sky was gray and I hurried toward the cemetery.

At least the green hasn't changed...

Driving...

At the cemetery...

**Here lie police chief Charlie Swan**

**He was a beloved father and husband**

"**Never give up hope on anything."**

**to my lovely daughter Isabella Marie Swan**

**I have always hoped for you to still come back.**

He waited? For a creature like me to come back? OH CHARLIE! Wait it says...

"_Lovely...?"_

I wasn't lovely.

I was the opposite.  
Leaving my family.

I couldn't even keep the love of my life stay.

I was hideous and should've died long ago.

No I'm the loophole in life who shouldn't have ever existed.

I fell to my knees and begged like I always do for God to kill me.

Right then and there. I waited, but nothing came.

I stood up and realized someone was behind me.

I calmly turned around to see a very shocked

_Jacob Black..._

"Bella?"

"Y-y-yes?"

"NO JACOB IT'S NOT HER!! JUST COUNT TO TEN AND SHE WON'T BE THERE!"

"Jacob. It's me."

"No why'd you come back?! You just left and NEVER CAME BACK! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

Words may seem like nothing, but Jacob's pierced through my heart.

"I'm sorry. But I am real."

He reached for my skin and once he did he pulled back.

"Your a leech too?"

I nodded my head ashamed.

"Well that explains a lot."

"Care to tell me what's happened?"

"Sure."

We sat and surprisingly the sky just became gloomy and didn't rain.

"Well Charlie did a whole search party for you. They just thought you committed suicide and gave up.

Charlie never did." There was a long pause.

"Neither did I. I kept looking and thought I saw you all the time. Leah Clearwater thought that I was crazy. So did everyone else in the pack. Billy sent me to a shrink and he said I was hallucinating."

Jacob went into therapy? Because of me? Charlie...

"I'm sorry Jake..."

"Yeah but what happened to you?" There was a deep pain in his voice.

I told him the whole story and touring the world.

"THAT BASTARD JUST LEFT YOU?!" He yelled it out and punched the ground.

"Don't... I couldn't make him stay."

"Yeah right."Jake was instantly a wolf answering my question why he looked so young; and ran off.

Sigh...

I decided to move into a new house in the woods somewhere.

It was a nice place. The outside was made with bricks and wood. There was some faded white paint.

I was about to go inside and unpack till I looked to see another house.

"My only neighbor?"

I unpacked easily with vampire speed, and went to go see who lived next door.

Without making a sound I crept to the nearest window.

I didn't see anything just heard voices.

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!"

"Allliiicceee! NO we went yesterday."

"Well it's Cullen family night out and since Mr. Sulk In my Room for ETERNITY won't choose what we do I Alice Cullen WILL!"

I was shocked at first, but I quickly changed my appearance to my hair but straighter with dark and light blue highlights. I made myself look slightly skinnier shorter. There!

I knocked on the door three times; hesitating a little. I just had to see my family. They would've probably found me sooner or later.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Who could that be?"

Take a deep breath and calm down.

"Hello?"

"Um... hi. I'm ummm... uh Sky and I'm your new neighbor?" It sounded more like a question.

Alice smiled widely and brought me inside.

"Hey I'm Alice Cullen and this is my family."

"EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE!"

They all came down and looked the same before. I felt pained but couldn't show it.

"Okay this is Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, and ... Edward."

"Hello I'm Sky and I'm your new neighbor." I tried to sound ecstatic.

"Nice to meet you." Esme and Carlisle said.

"So Sky, I like the color of your eyes." Carlisle said seriously.

"Um well you should know since you have the same color." I answered politely but with a smirk.

I then stared at Edward. He just saw me and ran up the stairs. I saw him. For the first time in years. But can I trust him again?

"SO YOUR A VAMPIRE TOO!! YAY WE CAN LIKE TOTALLY SHOP AND STUFF AND HAVE MAKE OVERS AND-"

"Okay Alice you can do that, but I think we should get to know each other better."

"So Sky how were you changed and do you have any powers?"

"Well I was in this beautiful meadow somewhere I don't know I was just walking in the woods one day after a huge break up with my boyfriend and this woman with wild red hair comes out of nowhere. She said that she had to kill me. I was desperate to die. Without love I don't need to live."

Then Edward came back downstairs. I just continued, looking at my hands.

"I begged her, but she said she'll let me suffer for eternity and bit my neck. I had this burning feeling and tried to drink water but nothing. It tasted so bad. I sniffed out something good and ran towards it really fast. They were hikers and they smelled so good, but it looked like that if I drank them or try it would taste bad so I ran away. I drank this mountain lion and about an hour later my eyes were this color."

They all looked amazed and I just thought that it wasn't a complete lie.

"Powers?"

"Oh well now I'm immune to human blood. I can change my appearances and put up a shield that can block out everything!"

"What do you mean?"

"Umm... does anyone have any powers?"

Jasper, Alice and Edward raised their hands.

"Well what can you all do?"

"Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, and Jasper can manipulate and feel emotions."

"Oh well Jasper try to feel my emotions."

He nodded and I remembered that day with Edward and pain struck me.

Jasper went on the floor almost if he were going to die.

"JAZZY!" Alice ran to him.

Then I put up my shield around me.

"Nothing." Jasper got up and looked shocked.

"Before I felt intense pain and then nothing."

"Shield!"

"Wow." "So how can you change appearances?"

I grew taller and turned my hair orange and tried to resemble Victoria 'accidentally'

Everyone gasped. "This was the woman who changed me."

"Victoria. Oh sorry do another!"

I turned my hair black with pink and purple highlights and then I was tall.

I turned back into my 'original' form as Sky and they all looked shocked.

"So is that your original form?"

"No I just don't like it. It brings back too many memories."

"Well it can't be that bad."

"I'll show y'all later."

"Anything else?"

"Well that's all I can do except for the immune to human blood thing."

"It's official Sky you are my NEW best friend. Oh wait what's your last name?"

SHOOT

"Um I don't have one. My original one when I was human was S-Swan"

Edward stood up and took a step towards me.

"Do you know Isabella Swan?"

He had some hope and pain in his voice.

"No." Simple answer, but the hardest one in my life.

"Well are you going to school?"

"I dunno since I don't have a family."

"YOU CAN LIVE WITH US!"

"I couldn't I just found you guys today."

"Well your living alone."

"Okay" I had to give in. Just then Edward flew up the stairs and I could here crashing sounds all around his room and then I had a chance to look around. I didn't really get to see it.

It was the same familiar house. I could still feel that summer I had here.

The crashing stopped and everyone just froze.

He came down happy? No it was a fake smile.

"Okay let's play truth or dare in the mall for Cullen family night."

"Nice choice EDDIE!! YAY!" Emmet... same old Emmet. How I missed my big brother.

"Oh and now your an official Cullen. We adopted you."

"Um... okay."

"Okay Sky Cullen. We're going to the MALL!!"

"Oh hold on let me get my car." I remembered it was supposed to come.

"Okay what kind?"

"You'll see." I had a smirk on my face.

They went to my garage where I parked my four babies.

One was a RED FERRARI.

The other one was a BLACK AUDI. The newest one.

The other one was SILVER PORSCHE CARRERA GT.

And lastly I had a **Yellow Lamborghini** Gallardo.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"What they were a few of my vampire friend's birthday present."

"I was in a band touring Europe and left shortly after 4 years and they got me a car each year."

"So you sing and you have nice cars?"

Emmet said gawking at my cars still. They all looked brand new cause I liked to keep it nice.

"So can we go in your cars instead?"

"Sure which one."

"FERRARI!"

"PORSCHE"

"LAMBORGHINI!"

"AUDI!"

Everyone said at the same time I had to laugh. It was funny.

"Okay everyone pick a car they want and we'll have a race to the mall." I smiled I was a speed demon now.

Me and Alice went in the yellow Lamborghini.

Rosalie and Emmet went in Ferrari.

Jasper and Edward went in the Audi.

"I promise to take you next time." I told my Porsche. It was my favorite, but I drove it too much.

We all race down the highway.

"WHOA 250!? I DON'T EVEN DRIVE THAT FAST!" Alice looked surprised and I was happy.

My family. I finally felt like I wanted to live life just a bit longer. You won't hear anymore begging from me God. Not anymore.


	2. DARE!

**A/N: okay the poll didn't work so well....**

**I got bored today and I read all my stories my favorite is past hauntings, mystery neighbors, and new Cullen!**

**YAYY!!!**

**okay here it is!  
**

Edward's POV

Jasper was in the passenger seat and I got in the driver's seat. It was a little weird why Jasper didn't want to go with Alice. I'll ask later. We all lined up at the end of the driveway. Then Sky yelled 1...2....3...GO! We were off! Man this car was nice!

Before I could ask Jasper my question he spoke up.

"Edward, what was with the crashing in your room?"

"Uh... well........" Really for some reason I thought it was Bella in the doorway. When I was disappointed and listened to her story, I really thought it was her. I went up to my room and trashed everything to let out my anger. I was so mad!!! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO LOOK LIKE HER!!! WHY I COULD SMELL HER I CAN SEE HER!!! BUT IT'S NOT HER!!! WHY!?

"Um...dude isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"She looks EXACTLY like _her. Smells _EXACTLY like _her!"_

"Are you okay? Cause she doesn't...?"

"Oh Jasper it was nothing, you know hahahaha!!!" I cracked up with out knowing and then it stopped.

"Okay dude, but your freaking me out right now. Anyways, I wanted to talk about Sky."

Jasper's expression was serious when I turned to look at him. I sighed.

"What about?"

"Well you know that demonstration she gave us?"

"Yeah?"

"Well when she put down her shield I thought I was about to die. I felt this hint of lust, or love, but then it turned to the worst pain I've ever felt and I felt heartbroken. It was worse than transforming into what we are, worse than burning alive...Edward, I think she needs help. That feeling is forever burned in my body."

I didn't say anything for a while. What I saw, was a person that looked at Bella. She was pretty and smelled delicious. She looked happy just to be in our presence. Was she really torturing herself inside with all this pain?

"How did it feel like?" I said like a whisper.

And instant pain flooded through my heart, in my body. I couldn't take it! It was so powerful. I screamed for it to stop and it did.

"See what I mean Edward. To think, that Sky alone went through the urge for human blood, learning to be immune to it. She also had to get changed after a breakup. Instead of moving on she died and is forever living with that pain. What should we do? I really want to help, but I don't think I can. I think she needs a talk from me or you to comfort her. You both lost the ones you love....."

That pain came back. Not from Jasper, but that memory of Bella when I left her that day. To protect her.

_You idiot, you hurt her instead, keep telling yourself these lies, but, you'll never get better!!-inner voice_

"I think we should. Maybe we could connect our two houses together. Instead of her living in one house or living in ours... it's getting a bit stuffy."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

Our house was big, but I felt like it needed to be bigger. Alice and Esme wanted a lot of things to entertain everyone this time in the house. I guess we could. But I don't know, would she go for it?

Why did I want to help her so much? She seemed to only bring back memories of Bella and I hate that, but I want to be around her, and protect her from this pain.

"Okay I will!"

I started to realize that we were losing the race and floored it. I passed Rosalie and Emmet but Sky was going so fast, she was too ahead. I was getting close, when we reached the mall.

"Hey I want a rematch!" I yelled playfully at Sky getting out. She seemed to hide her pain pretty well. But other than that, she was beautiful! The sun seemed to glisten on her skin, and her eyes danced with amusement.

"When we get back, you have to ride with me though, Alice is driving me crazy."

"HEY!"

Alice came out and ran towards Jasper. I walked over to Sky and we walked to the mall.

"OKAY WE'RE GOING TO PLAY DARE EMMET STYLE!!!"

As soon as we got into the mall Emmet had to be the one to make a scene. Sky giggled and it sounded like the bells from heaven. _NO! You can't do this. Your betraying Bella._

I shivered, but no one seemed to notice. I thought I saw Sky get glance at me, but it was too quick.

"Isn't it TRUTH or dare? And what's Emmet style?"

Emmet started to snicker.....uh oh.

I read his thoughts......

**EMMET: PWHAHAHAHAHA IMA BE EVIL AND MAKE ROSALIE....NO ALICE....WAIT!!! I GOT IT SKY........... EDWARD GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!**

Crap! I've been discovered!

"Okay well, you have to do the dare no matter how humiliating. It's fun! So no truths... that is Emmet style."

"Okay, um... I get it so I get to go first!" Sky said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Emmet pouts

"I WANT TO I HAD THE PERFECT DARE TOO!!!"

Sky stuck out her tongue and laughed. I just wanted to kiss it- WAIT no Edward RESIST THE SINFUL TEMPTAION!!!

"Okay...."

Sky looked around and finally her eyes landed on Emmet.

"EMMET!" She pointed

"YES!"

"YOU!"

"YES???"

"you have to run around the mall NAKED! AND anyone can add to this dare!"

"YES!"

"OW! Roooossseeeee why'd you hit me?"

"Because I don't want my man around showing off what he got!"

Sick.....

**BELLA'S POV (SKY)**

I looked around looking for my target. I dared not to look at Edward's though. I would break down. So I decided Emmet for all those jokes from years ago... hehehehe.

"EMMET!" I even pointed to him! Yay me!

"YES!"

"YOU!"

"YES???"

"you have to run around the mall NAKED! AND anyone can add to this dare!" MUAHAHHAHAA

"YES!" Then Rose hit him in the back of the head.

"OW! Roooossseeeee why'd you hit me?"

"Because I don't want my man around showing off what he got!"

Sick.....ew ew ew ew ew ew!

"TMI!!!!"

"What, it's worth showing off right Rosie?" Emmet said trying to be sexual, but Rose slapped him in the face and said:

_Rose_

**Emmet**

**Pleeeeasaasssse!!!!**

_NO_

_I'M SWITCHING TO THE PLAN IF YOU DO IT_

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_YESSSS_

**why?**

_Because I love you_

_**MUAH (kiss)**_

_FINE BUT NO SEX FOR THREE DAYS!!!_

**NOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_YESSS_

**Fine.....**

(END)

"Okay anyone want to add?"

Of course Alice waves her hand in the air, and so does the rest of the family.

"Emmet while running around the mall, go to every old lady and ask for their number!"

"After running around the whole mall! Go get a leotard and act like TARZAN!"

"Fine....." "BUT I'VE GOT SOMETHING IN STORE FOR ALL OF YOU MUHUHAHAHAHA!"

(AN: sorry I want to skip the description of the dare, because ummm.... well too inappropriate)

"Okay now that I've done the dare.... SKY! PAYBACK!!!"

uh oh......

"Go get the playboy version of the wizard of OZ and ask anyone for 30 minutes where Kansas is!"

"ANYONE CAN ADD!"

Rose spoke up, probably revenge for her boyfriend.

"AND Alice has to be TOTO!!!"

"NOOO" Alice and me said in unison.

"Excuse me can I get this and this....."

...............................................................

"Excuse me I don't think I'm in Kansas, I got lost in a twister with my dog Toto here."

I tried hard not to mutter, cause I went up to a cop after my dare started 20 minutes ago.

He was looking a my chest and whatever was uncovered and Alice mutter-barked.

"Ruff Ruff..."

"Uh..uh.. I think Kansas is in North Dakota..."

HOW STUPID WAS HE!!! HE WAS WORSE THAN MIKE NEWTON ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!

I thought as I walked away. I stood in the middle of the mall and got up and downs on the way... then I caught a glance at Edward. He was holding back his fists and clenching his teeth. If he didn't love me then why would he get jealous...?

"I want to go home, home." I closed my eyes and nothing happened I clicked my heels and then I walked away.

"PUHWUHAUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"

I could hear Emmet's laugh from the store that I was returning the costume to.

"Okay, well you don't get to dare since you already went so EDWARD go!"

"Sky."

"Yes?"

"Show us your true form."


End file.
